No puedo, no sin tí
by Spike Darke
Summary: Sus ojos, de un azul claro, denotaban negrura y miseria. No obstante, a pesar de aquella mirada apagada, Steve pudo atisbar un rayo de esperanza. Tenía la impresión de que tarde o temprano, la oscuridad cedería ante la luz.


_El teléfono vibró en su bolsillo:_

_"Bucky ha escapado"_

* * *

Las nubes grisáceas que se arremolinaban en el cielo eran toda una paleta de grises y el olor a lluvia podía otearse en el ambiente. Un suave aire frío danzaba de un lado a otro esperando pacientemente la tormenta para alzarse impetuoso mientras varios animales trotaban de acá para allá con el único propósito de poner un techo bajo sus cabezas.

El Capitán América abrió la puerta de la azotea y se arrepintió de salir cuando sintió aquel viento helado golpearle de lleno hasta congelarle los huesos. De cualquier forma, la imagen que se formó ante él tras enfocar su objetivo le hizo preferir estar en una tundra una y mil veces.

-Bucky, deberías entrar–le aconsejó con la preocupación en su voz. Sintió un nudo en su garganta que no tenía gana alguna de aflojarse y que, para colmo, parecía extenderse hasta el pecho. Le costaba hablar y hacía grandes esfuerzos por no soltar un hilillo de voz apenas audible.

-¡No me llames Bucky, maldita sea! ¡Ni tan siquiera yo sé quién soy! –Exclamó furioso, llenándose la boca con sus palabras.

-Eres Bucky, Bucky Barnes ¿Lo recuerdas? –Steve se enjugó sin ser visto un par de lágrimas traidoras. Debía ser cuidadoso, era una situación delicada y no podía permitirse el lujo de derrumbarse. Si él caía, lo haría el contrario también.

-¡No del todo, joder! T-tengo lagunas acerca del pasado, Steve. Lo sabes bien. Me vienen fogonazos a la mente, son como piezas de un puzle que no consigo completar por más que hurgue en mi cabeza- decayó de repente y aquella voz que se imponía ante Rogers cual rugido, pasó a ser un leve murmullo- No me acuerdo casi de nosotros...cuando estoy contigo sí, pero… Solo tengo en mente todo lo malo que me ha ocurrido en todos estos años. Y es doloroso.

Debía elegir con sumo cuidado sus respuestas, debía analizar la situación y recapacitar sobre los datos recogidos, debía hacer miles de cosas pero no podía, simplemente le era imposible: Los pies de Bucky, cada vez más, se asomaban peligrosamente al borde de la cornisa.

Sin embargo, todo músculo en el cuerpo del Capitán se encontraba en tensión, esperando el momento preciso para lanzarse y agarrarle si llegaba al extremo de saltar al vacío desde aquella azotea.

-¿Ningún esbozo de nuestra relación? ¿N-no recuerdas siquiera aquel primer beso antes de que te fueras al ejército? Eso es una cosa buena que puede con mil malas– Agarrotó la mandíbula, sin quererlo, hasta que la sintió doler. Necesitaba estimularle de tal manera que consiguiera algún que otro esbozo de su vida pasada, tenía que conseguir de golpe todo lo que aquellos portentosos médicos no habían logrado en esa semana.

Barnes relajó el rostro. Ojiplático, miró al vacío por un instante que a Rogers se le hizo eterno.

-T-tomamos una soda… - susurró al aire, pero Steve no permitió que el viento arrastrara aquellas palabras.

- Sí, tomamos algo entre los dos, no teníamos el suficiente dinero para dos botellines ¿Recuerdas? –un rayo de sol se coló con cautela bajo aquella marabunta de grises. Steve río por no llorar- ¿Sabes qué más pasó?

Barnes comenzó a controlar el balanceo de su cuerpo e inmediatamente hizo grandes esfuerzos por encadenar aquel recuerdo, olvidando en cierta medida que se encontraba ante una severa caída. Cerró los ojos, con fuerza, a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

-T-tú…tú me dijiste que debía volver de una pieza y… -el Soldado de Invierno calló de golpe.

-¿Y qué más? –insistió América, craso error.

-¡N-no sé qué más! ¡N-no lo recuerdo, Steve! No puedo hacerlo –gimió entre sollozos. Aquel peligroso balanceo el cual remarcaba sus dudas, volvió a hacerse presente.

Cuando Steve pensaba que al fin podía aliviar un poco la carga, su pecho insistió de nuevo en volverse pesado. Le costaba respirar y cada bocanada era un suplicio para sus pulmones. No debía presionarle.

-Prometí escribirte cada semana solo si… - el Soldado no le dejó terminar, enlazó aquella frase rápidamente.

-Solo si te contaba cómo era todo aquello ¿V-verdad?

Por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado, Bucky volteó, permitiendo al Capitán mirarle el rostro. Éste se tomó el lujo de adentrarse en su mirada e interpretar aquel mensaje silencioso que se mandaba de una manera inconsciente.

Su estado estaba allí y podía verlo, perfectamente. Sus ojos, de un azul claro, denotaban negrura y miseria. No obstante, a pesar de aquella mirada apagada, Steve pudo atisbar un rayo de esperanza. Tenía la impresión de que tarde o temprano, la oscuridad cedería ante la luz. Luz que él mismo ayudaría a expandir, a pesar de que creía estar haciéndolo ya.

-Verdad, mi vida –una sonrisa de medio lado, que por inercia se formó en sus labios, pareció contagiársele vagamente. Entre temblores y lágrimas, los labios del castaño se enarcaron despacio.

-N-no puedo hacer esto, Steve… -aquel buen gesto desaparecía de su rostro poco a poco- no me acostumbro a esto, es demasiado duro.

Volvió a voltear, quedando de espaldas. Steve se aventuró a dar un par de pasos más hacia él.

-Lo vas a hacer ¿Q-qué digo? Lo vamos a hacer –su respiración se cortó, por un instante. Las rodillas comenzaban a debilitársele por momentos.

Se derrumbaba, Rogers cedía.

Incluso el hombre más fuerte de los Estados Unidos puede caer derrotado alguna vez.

-He hecho demasiadas cosas que no quería y me atormentan, joder. Me apabullan, se echan sobre mí cuando duermo. Apenas consigo cerrar los ojos sin tener una pesadilla ¡Y lo único que se te ocurrió a ti fue encerrarme en la habitación de un hospital – Tensó todo músculo en su cuerpo y no dudó en lanzar cuchillos en forma de palabras. Si podía haber algo de luz en él, la oscuridad había vuelto a ganar la partida.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, recorriendo un camino ya marcado.  
Se aventuraban al vacío, de la misma manera que Barnes tocaba fondo en esos instantes.

-No soy tú. Ni soy fuerte, ni soy el hombre con el mayor corazón del mundo ¡Te necesitaba y no estabas aquí, no estabas para mí cuando más te requerí! –aquel grito salió de su garganta en forma de veneno acertando de lleno contra Rogers.

Y dolía. Dolía demasiado. Más que cualquier paliza, bala o puñalada.

-Yo…yo no… -ya no le salían las palabras, por más que articulara no había sonido alguno. Tragaba una y otra vez, en un vano intento de aplacar la fuerza del nudo que iba a terminar por asfixiarlo de un momento a otro.

Le dolía la cabeza, demasiado. Una y otra vez, parecía martillearle el cráneo el propio Thor.  
No estaba en sus cabales ni física ni psicológicamente y cualquier esfuerzo por mantenerse no le servía en absoluto.

-¡No necesito la ayuda de especialistas para recordar, te necesito a ti! ¡Te necesité entonces y te necesito ahora! –El Capitán América sucumbió ante el deseo de llorar- ¡Steve, solo requería de tu compañía y me cediste a los médicos! Insististe e insististe en que me quedara, ya no podía más –su voz volvió a calmarse, volviéndose casi un susurro- No supiste ver nada, estabas cegado por mi pronta recuperación y el bien que harían mis datos a tu misión.

-Bucky, pensaba que era lo mejor…no quise hacerte daño, no quiero que estés mal- Steve extendió el brazo, palma arriba, invitando a Barnes a abandonar aquel peligroso borde- Ven conmigo, lo haremos juntos ¿De acuerdo? Juntos, te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo.

-¿Lo prometes? –el Soldado de Invierno enjugó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, permitiendo a algunas acabar contra su piel.

Bucky volteó de nuevo y dudoso, tomó la mano del Capitán que rápidamente le atrajo hacía sí. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el uno sobre el otro.

-Lo prometo, mi vida.

Al fin, aquel molesto nudo parecía aflojársele poco a poco, permitiéndole respirar con normalidad, relativamente. Tenía un peso sobre su pecho, pero ésta vez gustaba de tenerlo. Éste sonreía, de medio lado, de una manera en exceso falsa. De nuevo aquella sonrisa por no llorar. Como si Steve no supiera ver la tristeza en su rostro.

Había pasado aquel susto y el corazón de Rogers ya no se sentía tan encogido como la primera vez que le vio sobre aquella cornisa.

Muy despacio, recorrió su figura con las manos, repasando aquella segunda oportunidad que gracias a Dios se le había brindado. Bucky estaba allí, respirando entrecortadamente sobre él, intentando calmarse. Tenía las mejillas y la nariz sonrojadas, presas del frío que inmediatamente tras salir del shock comenzaba a sentir.  
Se encogía por ello, poco a poco, intentando resguardarse de aquel viento helado que habían dado por olvidado nada más verse en aquella situación.

Bucky apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del Capitán, adormilándose con el retumbar del latido en su caja. Se sentía un imbécil.

Quería llorar o pedir perdón o las dos a la vez.

Cuando intentó redimirse de aquel intento de suicidio, las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Los labios de Steve Rogers lo impidieron.


End file.
